Incontinence is a serious problem for many people and, in particular, for many females. Adult diapers may be used to capture leaking urine, or alternatively, urethral plugs or valves may be used to provide continence. Urethral plugs and values are positioned in the urethra to block urine flow. The plug is removed from the urethra for urination. The valve remains in place and opens to allow urine to flow through the valve, and out of the body.
The urethral plug is used once and then thrown away. After voiding, a new plug must be inserted to again provide continence. Over time, with the repeated insertion and removal of the plugs, the lining of the urethra may become irritated.
Each time a plug is inserted, it carries bacteria from the meatus and the distal end of the urethra into the proximal end of the urethra. The bacteria may infect the urethra, particularly if the lining is irritated. Further, the bacteria may migrate up into and infect the bladder.
The urethral valve remains in the urethra over some period of days. The typical valve extends through the urethra to the outside of the body, where a mechanism for opening the valve is accessible to the user. The valve thus provides a path for bacteria to travel from the meatus and the distal end of the urethra to the proximal end of the urethra and the bladder. Further, the insertion of the valve into the urethra often irritates the lining of the urethra, and thus, promotes bacterial growth.